


Can I be your kitty?

by Taekoppa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: This Halloween Hakyeon is a kitty ready to jump his prey





	Can I be your kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> Random ass halloween fic in the middle of the year. actually an old one of mind previously posted on AFF but I was fixing a few things in it and decided to post here XD Do enjoy ;)

“Hyung, are you sure you don’t want to come out with us tonight?”  
“I’m sure, Sanghyuk-ah”, Hakyeon replied, trying to swallow down his smirk. “I can’t leave Taekwoon here alone and I have loads to do anyway. A quiet night off sounds much better to me.”  
Shanghyuk smiled, stepping through the door of their dorm and joining the other’s in the hallway. “Okay then, bye hyung!”  
Hakyeon waved goodbye to the four before slowly closing the door, locking it afterwards.  
This couldn’t have been more perfect. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had indulged in their anime fantasies, dressing up as their favourite and joining other kids in the classic Halloween pastime of “trick or treat”. Of course they were too old for these kind of things but that was hardly a reason to stop them and for one night they could be kids again. Hongbin and Wonshik on the other hand had decided to go out for the night as well, to a bar for a few drinks, simply enjoying a rare night off.  
Which of course left himself and Taekwoon at the dorms. Taekwoon had no patience for the silliness of dressing up for Halloween and he didn’t want to go with Wonshik or Hongbin either, deciding to stay in and read for the night.

“Perfect.”, Hakyeon sighed as he passed by their shared room, standing in the doorway for a few moments and watching the unsuspecting Taekwoon read calmly on his bed.  
“Woon-ah.” Hakyeon walked in, making his way over to Taekwoon and plopping down onto the bed.  
“Woonie.” Hakyeon whined when the other didn’t answer him, choosing to ignore the dark haired leader at his side.  
“Hmm.”, was Taekwoon’s only reply as he flipped a page.  
Hakyeon took it as a queue to go on. “As what would you have dressed up for Halloween Taek?”  
“Nothing. It’s stupid, why should you dress up as something.”, Taekwoon replied, still not taking his eyes off the book, but now trying to release the leader’s strong grip on his arm.  
Hakyeon wouldn’t relent, hands curling around muscular arms and squishing himself up against the other.  
“I think you’d make a good kitty.”, Hakyeon grinned, running his hands through the other’s dark strands and petting his head as if he was one.  
Taekwoon grimaced, batting at Hakyeon’s hands wouldn’t work, so he settled for a snarky comment. “You’d make a good turtle. It’s dark and has a long neck.”  
“Yah!”, came the immediate outcry and the tugging hands and hold left with it. Taekwoon smiled victoriously.  
Hakyeon was pouting both at the comment and Taekwoon’s smile. “I think I’d make a good kitty too.”, he said.  
Taekwoon’s attention was to back to his book. “Cat’s are usually quiet.”, he replied softly.  
Hakyeon considered this for a couple of seconds before he grinned cutely. “I’m unique.”  
Taekwoon didn’t spare him a glance, but Hakyeon caught the slight smile at the other’s lips and smiled further.  
“I’ll make us some dinner”, he said, placing a quick kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek, before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.  
“Dammit Hakyeon, stop doing that!”, the younger yelled after him, still half surprised at the soft press of lips to be annoyed. 

After dinner had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned up, Taekwoon sauntered back to the room, already lost inside his book again and Hakyeon was left bored.  
Well…it was dark already… he guessed he could take his plan into action then.  
The dark haired leader made his way to the other room, readying himself. He paused looking into the mirror before he undressed. He puffed out a breath, his fringe flying up at the disturbed air. Taekwoon and his relationship had always been sitting on a borderline, but Hakyeon would be changing that quickly. They had been close friends since the beginning, since long before debut and they had something special, a unique bond. Yet besides that, besides that Hakyoen wanted to be with the other they had just not ever acted on their feelings. It had somehow become an unspoken rule. But Hakyeon was fed up and was pent up with more than four years’ worth of sexual frustration towards the other boy. Hakyeon would catch the other’s gaze on him, lingering, watching him with those sharp eyes and Hakyeon more than anything wanted to give in, wanted to shove him into their room and fuck him senseless. And he was going to do just that. 

Hakyeon gave himself one last once over in the mirror before striding over to the other room, ready to pounce his prey.  
“Guess what I am?”, Hakyeon spoke from the doorway, voice brimming with delight.  
“Annoying.”, Taekwoon spoke, without looking up from his book.  
“Yah!”, Hakyoen halted his pose and swinging motion to glare at the other, lip curling back in his bitch face. “You didn’t even look!”  
Taekwoon sighed and Hakyeon got back into position, resuming his pose. Hip struck out and his back leaning against the doorframe, a light grip on the fluff by his side.  
“Guess what I am”, Hakyeon said again, voice low and husky this time round as he stared straight at the other, watching in amusement as Taekwoon presumably choked, spluttered and let his book fall off the bed. He grinned playfully, before licking his lips. “See, I make a good kitty.”, he said.  
“Hakyeon, what the fuck!”, Taekwoon exclaimed, sitting upright and wide eyed as he took in the other and his…Halloween costume.  
Hakyeon let the black fluffy tail drop from his hands and he walked over to the other, steps slow and sure all the while keeping his gaze locked.  
Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon’s eyes drifted from the black cat ears on his head, matching so well with his own hair that it looked real, to the sharp black lined eyes, filled with desire watching him closely, to the black collar sitting snugly around the older’s neck, down his exposed chest and uninterrupted caramel skin and finally the tight black leather pants, hugging the thick thighs just right, long legs elongated until it came to a stop at the chunky boots. 

Fuck….Hakyeon was…he looked…so, so good.  
Hakyeon came to a stop in front of the other, eyes focused on the younger below him.  
“Hakyeon, I…I…what..”, the other spluttered, eyes darting, not sure where to look.  
“Shh, let me take care of you.” Hakyeon held Taekwoon’s eyes as he lowered his body, hands pressing down on the mattress as he stalked forward, pushing Taekwoon back until he was trapped between the wall and Hakyeon’s body.  
Taekwoon was staring, almost looking half scared at the hovering figure above him.  
“Lie down”, Hakyeon commanded, gripping onto the youngers waist and pulling down until he was lying flat on his back, body trapped underneath Hakyeon’s.  
Hakyeon manoeuvred himself until he was straddling the younger’s lap, thighs bracketing either side of Taekwoon’s hips.  
“Hakyeon, I don’t think..”, Taekwoon was still unsure, eyes uncertain as he took in the elder sitting above him, dark eyes watching him intently.  
“Taek, relax.”, Hakyeon cooed, lowering himself until his chest was pressing against the other’s and his face was so close to the other’s lips.  
“For one night, let’s just…let’s indulge in this, let’s not care about what we should do and rather…feel.” He was speaking so close to the other, voice low and soft and breath puffing out onto Taekwoon’s lips. Their gazes were darting between lips and eyes, seconds stretched on in the hesitance until finally their lips were touching, burning against the other’s. 

It didn’t take much for Taekwoon’s resolve to crumble, lips quickly reacting to Hakyeon’s heated one’s. Hakyeon’s warm hands came to rest at Taekwoon’s clothed chest and the urge and need to reach out and touch the other was overwhelming. Before he knew it his fingers were carding through dark strands, tugging the leader closer and Hakyeon whined in his mouth, a soft sweet sound that sent heat through Taekwoon’s body. He was clutching Hakyeon closer, lips moving feverishly in their heated kiss. He felt like he couldn’t get enough now that he’d had a taste.  
Hakyeon was surprised and delighted at Taekwoon’s responsiveness. He’d expected the other to protest, to push him away at first…but this…this worked as well. Hakyeon’s hands were trailing down the firm chest, clutching onto the material of Taekwoon’s shirt. Hakyeon let his tongue flick out over the younger’s bottom lip, coaxing the plump lips to open for him, for Taekwoon to deepen the kiss.  
Hakyeon gave a surprised gasp when Taekwoon suddenly opened his mouth lightly nipping on the tongue that had been prodding at his mouth. It was seconds before their lips were attached again, moulding together and tongue’s gliding hotly against the others. It was addicting kissing the other, but Hakyeon soon broke away, gasping almost as if he was breaking through water. They were both panting from lack of breath, lips red and kiss swollen. Hakyeon was sitting back onto the other’s lap, watching Taekwoon. Taekwoon was reaching out, hands trailing down the dark hair, sliding down the smooth neck, tugging only slightly on the black leather collar, watching as Hakyeon’s eyes slipped shut at the sensation, he let his hands travel further, palm flat and warm as it slid down the leader’s exposed chest and over the slim abdomen. Taekwoon let his hand come to rest at Hakyeon’s thigh, squeezing the flesh a little before he let his eyes drift back to Hakyeon’s eyes.  
Hakyeon’s eyes were glazed over in desire as he whispered. “Do I look good? Am I a good kitty for you?”  
His voice was low and sultry and he watched Taekwoon swallow visibly before the other was sitting up, gripping onto the elder’s waist with one hand while the other was cradling his face. 

“Yes, Hakyeon ,you…you look…you’re” Taekwoon still wasn’t good with words, even now, even with Hakyeon, but Hakyeon understood, he knew what Taekwoon meant.  
“It’s all for you, Taekwoon, only you.”, he whispered before they were kissing again, Hakyeon tugging at the younger’s hair to get him closer, moaning when Taekwoon let his tongue run over the roof of his mouth, fingertips digging onto his skin in urgency.  
They broke away again, gasping for air, and Hakyeon pushed the other down by the shoulders, letting him lie back as he followed, hallowing his back and dipping in towards the other, catlike in his fluidity.  
He was breathing against Taekwoon’s neck, licking a wet stripe before biting down, nibbling at the flesh and relishing in the bright, red mark he left there. Taekwoon was squirming beneath him and Hakyeon quickly noticed he liked the biting particularly. Hakyeon let his hands unbutton the grey shirt of the other, letting his lips follow the lead, trailing afterwards and leaving a series of bites and marks, licking over each one, soothing the little sting. Taekwoon’s hands were buried in the leader’s hair, arousal spiking with each bite, soft little whines leaving his lips, that Hakyeon thought he could easily get drunk off of hearing.  
When the shirt was open, revealing the white chest, littered now with hickey’s, Hakyeon let Taekwoon sit up, let the shirt fall of his broad shoulders and Hakyeon was back to ruining the perfect white skin, now latching his lips onto Taekwoon’s shoulder’s and collarbones, sucking and licking until Taekwoon was writhing. Taekwoon’s hands were clutching at the naked, tan back, gliding up and down the dip Hakyeon’s back made, feeling his cock hardening with each movement Hakyeon made on top of him.  
Hakyeon was rising again, sitting up and Taekwoon took in the wet, swollen mess his lips were, hair dishevelled and sticking up, the cat ears still miraculously on his head. Hakyeon sat back, hands resting on his own thighs and staying still for only a couple of seconds before he was grinding down, his ass pushing back onto Taekwoon’s erection, his own hardness becoming visible through the tight leather pants. Taekwoon was groaning in pleasure instantly, hips stuttering and thrusting upwards as Hakyeon ground down, his head falling back between his shoulders and little gasps leaving his lips. His fingers were digging into his thighs, fluttering slightly before he was trailing them over his own body, palm gliding over his sweat slick chest, fingers running down his neck, one hand coming to grip into his hair, hips all the time thrusting down, the feeling of Taekwoon’s erection pressing against his ass and between his legs, making him moan out. 

Taekwoon was taking it all in. The way he looked now, so erotic as he fucked himself down onto Taekwoon’s lap, the way his lustful eyes slid shut with each moan, his hands sliding over his body, touching himself. Taekwoon could feel his arousal soaring, he was so hard, aching inside his pants and Hakyeon gripping onto his hair as he moaned wasn’t helping.  
“Touch me.” The words surprised Taekwoon out of his thoughts but he was grateful when he processed them, Hakyeon always seemed to know what he needed and wanted before he could voice it out.  
Taekwoon obeyed, hands reaching out to touch him, to grip onto his waist, bringing him closer, one hot hand placed on Hakyeon’s thigh, helping him in the motion of grinding. Taekwoon was bucking his own hips into the movement, gasping when Hakyeon leant forward and caught his lips, tongue licking over his bottom lip, parting them so he could kiss Taekwoon again.  
Hakyeon was sliding his hands down, palm flat against Taekwoon’s abdomen, fingers feather light over the dips of the muscles. His lips had been burning a feverish trail along Taekwoon’s jaw and neck, tongue flicking out and lapping at the sweet skin. Taekwoon’s hands were buried in Hakyeon’s hair, urging him on with soft tugs another whine passing his own lips when Hakyeon bit down at the skin of his neck, fingers now slipping into Taekwoon’s pants behind the belt, teasing the ticklish skin.  
Hakyoen broke away panting, moving away and off Taekwoon to pull his own tight pants down. Taekwoon’s eyes widened when he pulled away only to relax when he caught on what Hakyeon was trying to do. He was leaning forward, helping him, Hakyeon laughing as they both tried to tug the tight pants down.  
“Dammit Hakyeon how did you get in these?”, Taekwoon chuckled.  
Hakyeon laughed again, gaining some success as it came down midway to his thighs. Taekwoon on the other hand had grown quiet, hands halting as he came to process what was actually happening. 

“Hakyeon stop.”, he said, voice soft and unsure and Hakyeon snapped his head up, eyes worried at the tone.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I..I don’t want to just…do it, you know, because we can now and then later t-things are just like they always have been…I don’t…” Taekwoon was struggling with his words, embarrassment taking over and he seemed to fixate over each word, so worried of what Hakyeon would think of him, of what he says.  
“Taek, I’ve got my dick half out here, be quick please?”, Hakyeon spoke, his own cheeks reddening at the awkward position he was in, the tight pants chafing in an uncomfortable way against his hardness.  
Taekwoon laughed, head dipping down in embarrassment, and hiding his heated face in his hands. He breathed out shakily, shaking his head slightly, still hidden in his hands. “I don’t want this to be a onetime thing, Hakyeon…I-I want you, I always have, but not…not only like this.”  
Hakyeon gave a short whine and Taekwoon raised his head to see Hakyeon had pulled his pants up, knees bending to kneel next to Taekwoon. He felt Hakyeon’s soft and sure hand petting through his hair, calming, soothing and he heard the elder sigh.  
“Taekwoon”, he called out softly, urging the younger to lift his eyes and look at him. 

“Taekwoon”, he said again, when Taekwoon was watching the warm, brown eyes, searching them through the haze of adoration and desire.  
“I love you. Through all these years it’s never changed. We’ve told each other it before and just because we decided to leave it, to not go at it, it doesn’t mean that feeling went away. I’ve loved you all this time and I love you now and I want you Taek, I want you so much. I want to love you and hold you and kiss you even if that means for only little moment’s in our lives. Even if we can only really be ourselves when we’re alone together, I want that.”  
The rush of words, the emotions burning through Hakyeon’s eyes had Taekwoon blushing and avoiding his eyes, fingers fidgeting from where Hakyeon had clutched onto them somewhere along his confession. It took a while, but slowly he raised his eyes, meeting Hakyeon’s determined gaze and he felt a smile grow on his lips. Hakyeon was smiling widely, eyes shining, happiness seeping through so clear in his body. Seeing Hakyeon this happy, feeling this…the tightness in his chest at Hakyeon’s words, the soft warmth at the pit of his stomach when he saw the love in Hakyeon’s eyes, when he felt the soothing touch of his thumb on his skin. He wanted this, he was so tired of pushing it all away. He loved Hakyeon just as much. 

Taekwoon was smiling again, brighter this time as his thoughts became clearer and he had sifted out what he wanted, what he needed.  
“Can we try and get that pants off you now?”, he said, finally, hands tugging suggestively at the leather at Hakyeon’s waist.  
Hakyeon laughed, getting up again. “We don’t have to Taek, not now, we can-“  
Hakyeon stopped talking at the incredulous glare Taekwoon gave him. He laughed again, shaking his head. “Right, nevermind, stupid thing to say.”  
Taekwoon raised himself on his knees, hands again helping the elder with the pants. “I want you.”, he said again, unbashful,. “I want all of you.” Taekwoon had raised his head, eyes staring straight into Hakyeon’s, making sure the sincerity of his words reached the other. He watched as Hakyeon swallowed nervously at the heated gaze and dipped his head, busying his hands with his pants.

They were successful this time, the tight leather pooled at the leader’s feet and Taekwoon had immediately attached his lips to the older’s skin, distracting himself from the fact that Hakyeon had no underwear underneath, lips sucking at his hipbone, smiling against the skin when he caught the gasp that left Hakyeon’s lips at the feeling and the way his knees buckled at the touch. Hakyeon’s hands instantly came to card through Taekwoon’s hair as he continued to let his tongue dip into the hollow of the bone, teeth scratching lightly earning another hitch of breath from the other. Taekwoon’s hand came to glide over the smooth surface of Hakyeon’s thighs, fingers inching closer to the hard heat until the slim fingers enclosed over the hardness in a loose fist. Hakyeon gasped again, hand tightening in Taekwoon’s hair when the younger let his lips trail closer to the base of Hakyeon’s cock while his fingers were alternating light pressure and his thumb slid at the underside of the swollen head. Taekwoon moaned at the tight grip on his hair, the feel of heaviness in his hand, twitching when he slid his thumb over the slit of Hakyeon’s cock. Hakyeon was panting above him and Taekwoon couldn’t deny that he was pleased…Hakyeon was hard because of him, he was making Hakyeon feel pleasure, was making him gasp out and moan. Taekwoon was happy. He mouthed along the side of the older’s cock, tongue dipping out to lick every now and then and when he pulled back and saw the precome bead at the tip of Hakyeon’s cock he instinctively felt his mouth drop open a little, tongue licking over his own lips at the desire to taste. Hakyeon keened high in his throat when Taekwoon followed his instinct and dipped forward to lick the precome off, tongue dipping into the slit and tasting the white liquid on his tongue, tasting Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon was watching the other with half lidded eyes, struggling to keep them open and quickly shutting them closed with each pass of Taekwoon’s tongue. His knees were weak, his limbs felt on fire and all he could think of was the warm heat of Taekwoon’s tongue and mouth on his cock, those pretty lips wrapped around him. He was back to petting Taekwoon’s hair.  
“Fuck, Taek…I thought I was supposed to be the sex kitten.”, he spoke chuckling, albeit a little breathless.  
Taekwoon drew back, hand coming to slap Hakyeon lightly on his thigh, cheeks colouring a deep red as he glared at the leader above him, yet eyes still unable to be rid of the humour and mischief. 

Hakyeon chuckled again, hand coming to caress Taekwoon’s cheek and watching the younger’s gaze turn from glare to fondness and trust. Hakyeon felt his heart stutter at the look and he bent down, hands tugging on Taekwoon’s shoulder’s, to bring him with him to sit on the bed.  
“I love you.” , Hakyeon spoke, eyes never leaving Taekwoon’s, hands resting lightly on his cheeks, feeling the heat grow beneath his palm. Taekwoon was shy again, ducking his head and it left Hakyeon mesmerized how he could be blushing and shy one moment and taking a risk the next, darting forward with determination like he had done before to mouth at Hakyeon’s cock and now like he was pinning Hakyeon down beneath him, eyes ablaze with emotion, and gaze so piercing that Hakyeon felt exposed in a different way from just being left without his clothes.  
Taekwoon was silent but Hakyeon didn’t need words to know what he was feeling, what he knew Taekwoon wanted to say, he could see it all in his beautiful eyes. Taekwoon was pulling the leather pants from Hakyeon ankles, discarding the clothing to the floor and setting to work on his own pants, Hakyeon watching him with attentive eyes until Taekwoon was naked before him. It truly sunk in at that moment, the unspeakable trust that was passing through this moment together. They had never been so exposed in front of another, they had never confided their trust so completely in another person and it was scary, there were fears and worries, but with Taekwoon, there was no doubt , still a little of the anxiety and nervousness brimming, but stronger than that was the love, the emotions so strong and alive within both of them. They were giving themselves to one another, but they wouldn’t have it be with any other person in the world. 

Hakyeon felt overcome with emotions as the realization of the moment sank in and he was swallowing down the lump in his throat. He knew that Taekwoon felt the same about all this and knowing that the younger, trusting him with this, loved him this much made Hakyeon want to cry.  
Instead, as it would’ve been such a mood killer, he thought to himself, he reached out to Taekwoon, wanting to feel the other’s warmth close to him, the younger’s name falling off his lips in a breathy plea.  
“Taekwoon.” And Taekwoon obeyed, eyes softening as he sank down, covering Hakyeon’s body with his, arms encasing the older’s head as he looked down, taking in the emotions in Hakyeon’s eyes.  
They kissed, slow now, savouring the feel of each other’s lips. It was unhurried and sweet and Taekwoon felt like he was drowning. Expect it wasn’t the sensation of breathlessness rather he was drowning in everything he felt in each nerve of his body, he was drowning in the sight, sound and feel of Hakyeon, but he didn’t care, if it was Hakyeon he wanted to drown. 

Their hips were rolling sensually against each other’s, breath stuttering over heated skin. Taekwoon had buried his face in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck, holding the older as close as possible, arms wound tightly around his middle as he rutted his hips down, gasping against Hakyeon’s sweaty neck each time their erection’s brushed.  
Occasionally Taekwoon would let his parted lips leave messy kisses on the slick tan neck, teeth scraping sweetly as Hakyeon writhed beneath him.  
With a sudden huff Hakyeon had swung his leg over Taekwoon’s hip, successfully only letting their cock’s grind that much harder against one another’s before he was turning them around, swiftly letting his weight propel Taekwoon onto his back so he now sat on top of the younger’s hips.  
“Taekwoon, in my pants.”, Hakyeon spoke, jerking his head in the direction of the piece and Taekwoon reached out, already knowing what Hakyeon wanted from it, what the older had stashed there and searched in the pockets until he pulled the packet of lubricant out. Taekwoon was still busy dropping the pants back to the floor when Hakyeon grabbed the packet from his hands and tore it open with his teeth, fingers to shaky to do it. Taekwoon was watching him carefully, eyes wide when Hakyeon let the liquid drip over his fingers and quickly reached behind himself, a gasp leaving his lips when he let one finger dip in. 

“Hakyeon, wait shouldn’t I?”, Taekwoon began hands coming to rest at Hakyeon’s arms, eyebrows furrowing when Hakyeon let out another gasp, breath hitching in discomfort.  
“Hakyeon, go slow please.”  
“No”, Hakyeon grunted in reply, eyes shutting in concentration. He was easing his second finger in, stretching himself. “I’ve waited long enough for this, I want to feel you.”  
Taekwoon let his hands come to rest on the leader’s caramel thighs, fingers running soothingly over his skin. “That doesn’t mean you have to rush this.” Taekwoon lent forward to brush his lips over Hakyeon’s chest leaving sweet kisses over the pretty expanse of skin.  
“Taekwoon help me.”, Hakyeon huffed when he started to struggle, two fingers not enough anymore. Taekwoon blinked at him, surprised for a few seconds, but resumed his kissing and only let one of the hands resting on the elder’s thighs move back towards Hakyeon’s hand.  
Taekwoon wasn’t just distracting Hakyeon with the kisses and little licks, he was distracting himself as well. He was timid as he slowly let his hand find Hakyeon’s, finger brimming over the wetness before dipping in alongside Hakyeon’s two fingers. 

Hakyeon gave another sweet gasp and Taekwoon moved his mouth to Hakyeon’s neck, sucking red marks there, his other hand coming to wrap around the leader’s length, hand pumping him slowly. Hakyeon had started to grind his hips down, trying to fuck himself down onto Taekwoon’s finger and his own, wanting the feeling deeper inside him.  
“How does it feel?”, Taekwoon spoke against the slick skin of Hakyeon’s neck. Their fingers were moving deliciously together, stretching against Hakyeon’s walls and Hakyeon gasped out again when Taekwoon curled his fingers inside him.  
“It feels good.”, Hakyeon replied, breathless. “It’s better with you.” His eyes were shut in the lovely friction, head fallen back between his shoulders , his other hand had come to grip onto Taekwoon’s shoulder, to hold him steady as he rocked his hips down.  
Taekwoon himself was groaning at the feeling of Hakyeon’s hips and the older’s answer had made his dick twitch, further heat pooling south when a sudden rush of precome leaked from Hakyeon cock over his fingers. 

“Ahh.”, Hakyeon moaned out, clenching around their fingers hotly. Taekwoon was licking over the collar on Hakyeon’s neck, teeth tugging on the leather band.  
“You look so good like this.”, Taekwoon breathed.  
“Ahh Taekwoon, I-Ahh stop.” Hakyeon had pulled his fingers out, Taekwoon’s following after and the hand around Hakyeon’s cock coming to a still stand.  
Hakyeon pushed the other down by his shoulder’s until Taekwoon was on his back, watching Hakyeon above him with attentive eyes. Hakyeon was smiling, breath still puffing out from his lips as he let his hands glide down Taekwoon’s sweaty chest and stomach. He let one of his hands rest there, bracing himself as he lifted from Taekwoon thighs a little and reached out to take Taekwoon’s hard, leaking cock in his hand. Taekwoon’s eyes were blazing with desire as Hakyeon slid the head of the younger’s cock over his entrance, a shaky breath leaving his lips when the precome spread over his hole. Taekwoon groaned, bucking his hips to the tight heat above him and he heard Hakyeon let out a breathy chuckle before he was sinking down, gasping at the pulsing hardness inching inside him. Taekwoon moaned out at the tight heat, at the wet hotness pulling him in. The feeling of actually being inside Hakyeon was overwhelming and Taekwoon felt himself throb, painfully hard.  
When Hakyeon had sunk down enough he let his other hand come to rest at Taekwoon’s stomach as well, a pleased smile gracing his lips when he saw Taekwoon moan, plump lips parting beautifully as he arched into the feeling. Taekwoon was pulsing within him and the foreign feeling of having Taekwoon inside him was ecstasy.  
“Taekwoon.” Hakyeon moaned when he moved, first rolling his hips slightly, getting used to the stretch before he was fucking himself down onto Taekwoon, thighs rising and falling as he drew Taekwoon’s cock out before sinking back down on it. 

“Ahh, fuck this feels good.”  
“Hakyeon.”, the younger breathed, head thunking back at the heat that engulfed him, hands griping onto the expanse of flesh on Hakyeon’s thighs, finger’s leaving indents on the pretty tan skin.  
“Ahh yes.” Hakyeon’s hands trailed over his own body, hips still grinding down. His head fell back between his shoulders and another deep thrust had his back arching, fingers gripping onto his hair. Taekwoon was thrusting upwards to meet every one of Hakyeon’s grinds and Hakyeon let himself almost fall back, hands resting behind himself on Taekwoon’s thick thighs, back arching prettily at the position.  
Hakyeon was clenching around Taekwoon, his cock twitching inside him and Hakyeon couldn’t stop the wanton moan from falling off his parted lips. Taekwoon was jerking his hips upward, thrusting into the tight heat and Hakyeon cried out suddenly, slumping forward onto Taekwoon’s chest, clenching tightly.  
“Ahh Taekwoon there, again, please.”  
“Yes.”, Taekwoon breathed, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s middle, feeling Hakyeon’s thighs tighten around him when he thrust up again, cock brushing continuously against Hakyeon’s prostate.  
“Ahh fuck, yes Taekwoon, ahh-I-it’s so good.”  
Taekwoon was gripping onto Hakyeon above him, cradling his head against his chest, mouth buried at the elder’s neck as he breathed hard, lips coming to kiss over the skin again and again, between breaths. Hakyeon was shuddering with the friction inside him, the jolting pleasure each time Taekwoon hit his prostate, finger’s tightening at their grip on Taekwoon’s shoulder’s and the glide between their stomach’s and his cock was divine.  
Taekwoon’s breathy moans were sending his arousal sparking, each grind of his hips making his own moans spill form his lips. The leader gasped suddenly when Taekwoon had flipped them over, the younger now hovering above him, his hair falling into his eyes as he stared down heatedly at Hakyeon.  
“Hakyeon.”, he breathed, hand coming to rest on his cheek, cradling his face as he slowed his hips until he was only sliding sensually, deep and slow with each movement, the pleasure still as much as before, keeping them both on the edge. 

“You’re so beautiful.”, Taekwoon spoke, watching as Hakyeon arched up into him, eyes slipping closed and another shaky moan fall from his lips. He let his own lips travel over Hakyeon’s jaw, down his neck, teeth nipping once on his chest, before he was sliding his hands down to Hakyeon’s thighs, gripping onto them again and lifted them to wrap around his waist. He sank deeper inside Hakyeon and the older cried out, clenching down on his pulsing cock.  
Taekwoon draped himself back over Hakyeon again, leaning into him and started to thrust again, deep and precise, bringing them both closer to their high. Hakyeon was leaking precome, dripping onto his stomach and the slide of Taekwoon above him, smearing the white liquid over their sweaty skin. Hakyeon mewled high when Taekwoon let his fingers run along his red, leaking cock.  
“You feel so good, Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon spoke in the older’s ear, lips and breath ghosting along his heated skin. “Each time you-ah- clench around me, you’re so hot and tight, and you look so good when you moan out.”  
“Ahh Taekwoon.”, the elder moaned, hands gripping tightly on the younger’s arms.  
Taekwoon let his lips brush down to the elder’s neck. His hips were thrusting relentlessly now, bucking into Hakyeon, letting the tight heat suck him back in, Hakyeon clenching down on him enhancing the feeling and making his pace stutter, thrust becoming erratic as he came closer and closer to the edge.  
“Come for me Hakyeon, I want to come together with you, I want to come inside you and fill you, come for me my kitty.” The words together with Taekwoon’s teeth tugging at the black, leather collar around his neck had Hakyeon coming in a heated rush, spilling out over their abdomens, clenching tightly around Taekwoon another mewl leaving his lips when he felt Taekwoon come inside him, the younger’s hand fisted in his hair and his teeth biting into his neck. Hakyeon could feel the warm come filling him up as he continued to clench around Taekwoon, drawing his orgasm out and hearing him groan. Taekwoon was still moaning, his voice so high and sweet as he cried out and gripped onto Hakyeon, clutching him closer until he relaxed, limp and spent, slumping onto Hakyeon, breathing heavily at Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon was catching his breath as well, chest heaving. He let his fingers pet through Taekwoon sweaty hair, trailing his finger’s down the younger’s neck and back feeling the beautiful smooth skin beneath his own.  
Taekwoon was hugging the other closer, tangling their legs together and burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck. 

Hakyeon chuckled. “We should have done that a long time ago…that was amazing.”  
Taekwoon breath puffed out over the leaders’ neck as he laughed. “We should have, yes.”  
They were silent for a while, simply caught up in the other’s embrace, the warmth and comfort too much to part from yet. Hakyeon chuckled when he moved his head and felt the cat ears shift. “I forgot about this.”, he said as he sat up a little, Taekwoon rising to give him space. He reached out to take them off. “You kept reminding me about the collar though.”, Hakyeon winked and smiled widely when Taekwoon blushed and dipped his head. Hakyeon was sure he could get used to Taekwoon’s dominance during sex and his shyness before and after. He had loved it when the younger talked to him during sex-it was undeniably a definite turn on for Hakyeon.  
“You’d look so cute wearing this.” He said as he put the hair band on Taekwoon’s head instead and watched the younger raise his head so he could get a full look. Hakyeon smiled brightly. “You look absolutely adorable. You make a better kitty than me.”  
Taekwoon was back to burying his head in Hakyeon’s neck, his arms wrapping around the leader in a tight embrace. “Meow”, Taekwoon spoke softly against the skin of Hakyeon’s neck. 

Hakyeon laughed loudly, body shaking against Taekwoon’s at the movement. How is he this cute?, he thought to himself. He was still chuckling a minute later, delightedly surprised at Taekwoon…and Hakyeon thought to himself how he could certainly get used to Taekwoon’s sudden moments of surprise. Taekwoon was still buried away, cheeks still warm and he breathed and relaxed against the other.  
Hakyeon petted Taekwoon, relishing in their closeness, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together, Taekwoon still inside him. They were together and one in the most intimate way.  
“I love you Taek.”  
He could feel Taekwoon’s lips curl at the skin of his neck before a swift kiss was placed there. “I love you too Yeon.”


End file.
